


Something Akin to Katsudon

by Riddle (Bloodriddle)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon, Episode 7, Fluff, Internal Dialogue, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodriddle/pseuds/Riddle





	

Viktor stared at his student as the dark-haired man entered the rink. Yuuri was sliding, relaxed, to the middle of the ice. Unusually relaxed, especially, since minutes, before he had been crying, all the while screaming at his coach to trust him. Viktor had broken his heart of glass, hoping to reduce the damage. He had hoped to spare Yuuri from his anxiety, thinking it was better to break it himself, rather than seeing it slowly crushed in the public’s eyes. Obviously, Viktor now understood that was a mistake.

Viktor admonished himself as he knew his strategy had been purely selfish. He had prefered to crush in millions of pieces the heart of his inspiration, simply to be himself prepared for the score Yuuri could obtain. Because he knew he couldn’t reassure Yuuri and himself at the same time. But Viktor remained positive as he told himself that nothing was written in stone, and that Yuuri could still very well win, despite the pressure Viktor had involuntarily burdened him with. Despite the lies he had told, Viktor had truly meant he would take responsibility for Yuuri’s performances, because he fiercely believed that Yuuri could still very well win, but that was before he had crushed him under even more pressure.

Viktor snapped back to reality as the music started playing, a soft melody, full of hopes and dreams. 

“As Yuuri was when he started skating” muttered gently his coach. Full of hopes and dreams. He looked at his protege and frowned of confusion. Yuuri was smiling. “Maybe I wasn’t so wrong after all…”

Yuuri was gliding wholeheartedly on the ice, fully emerged in his story, dragging Viktor and the audience with him, throughout his struggles and victories. Viktor’s heartbeat quickened as the first jump approached. He curled his hand into fists and braced himself, not knowing the full impact his earlier declaration had had on Yuuri’s moral, but knowing too well the anxiety Yuuri suffered from before a competition.

Viktor, staring, saw Yuuri jump into the air, gracefully twirl and land as the commentator announced “Quadruple toe loop, double toe loop!” and he let out a victorious yelp. Viktor was now leaning forward on the balustrade, gawking at the stunning man.

As Yuuri skated, Viktor felt the pain in his chest loosen, the tight knot in his throat undid itself. He could finally breathe normally, because he saw the core of Yuuri’s dance, which always eased him. He saw his struggles his anxiety, his fears, but also his dreams, his passion and his undying love. Love for his friends, love for his family, Love for skating. Yet, there was something Viktor still couldn’t grasp. Something new.

Viktor tensed a tad again as approached the next jump. Yuuri leaped into the air, off the ice, turned again and again, to land, delicate as a feather, back on the ice. 

“Quadruple salchow!” exclaimed the commentator. 

Viktor, surprised by the unexpected outcome, gasped and screamed “That was beautiful!”.

He could not take his eyes off Yuuri, a powerful force glued them on him. When Yuri was skating, it was the only time Viktor could truly look at him, stare all he wanted, without being afraid that Yuuri would see it in his eyes. Love. Pure and so strong that Viktor’s eyes could barely hide it. He had to muster all of his strength to resist the urge to lean in and kiss the other man every time they were close. Of course, he joked about it, trying to find a way to say it, somehow. Still, he did not want to scare nor press Yuuri. Viktor would have to hide his burning, demanding love as long as Yuuri saw him more as a god than a man. 

Luckily, for now, his student wasn’t watching and he could stare all he wanted. Yuuri was now performing a few steps, precise and majestic. However, Viktor remembered the harder was yet to come.

Yuuri accelerated and pushed himself off the ice, twirling in his usual fashion. “Triple axel!” announced the commentator as the crowd roared a gleeful cheer. Unfortunately, Yuuri missed his landing and had to put his hand down not to fall. Luckily, Viktor had the time to see a glimpse of a fierce determination in Yuuri’s eyes. Everything was still possible.

Despite the little mistake, everyone was still enchanted by the danse. The music quickened, propulsing Yuuri into a triple flip which was welcomed by the audience’s cheers. Viktor was mesmerized, though all the while confused. This part of the choreography represented his arrival in Yuuri’s life. But he had never realized Yuuri looked so tense, all cramped in his shell, almost like he didn’t like it at all.

Viktor felt his heart accelerate, ramming itself out of his chest, pumping blood to his face and elsewhere as he thought to what he had to do in order to get Yuuri out of the said shell. Viktor was careful to maintain his composure, but deep down, he saw something in the dance, the same something he still didn’t quite understand, but it filled him with pure bliss. After getting a tad more used to his presence, Yuuri did like Viktor, maybe even loved him, and not as an idol, or at least, so thought Viktor.

Now was the time for one of the hardest jump, Yuuri had to do a triple axel, single loop, triple salchow combinaison. He accelerated and launched himself in the jump. The triple axel and single loop were beautifully executed, though sadly, when Yuuri landed that triple salchow, he over-rotated. Fortunately, he focused himself on his center of gravity and managed to keep upright. Viktor shook his head, trying to get rid of those gnawing doubts. Yuuri would win. Viktor knew it, deep down.

After getting back on track, Yuuri slided a little more, emanating something akin to a strong resolution. Viktor saw it, where nobody else could’ve noticed. What was Yuuri trying to tell Viktor? “Go on, my love, I am listening” he whispered.

Triple lutz, triple toe loop. Perfect. The older man was finally starting to grasp the new meaning of Yuuri’s danse.

Then followed a powerful step sequences that bewildered Viktor. Every move was precise and synchronized with the music. It brought out of him his deepest love as he almost understood completely Yuuri’s message. Viktor was begging his student to let him understand, but the other man playfully grinned, keeping his coach in ignorance, though not for long.

Viktor soon realized that Yuuri was showing him his desire to be even better, to surpass himself. Viktor’s eyes were now wide open, trying to get every possible glimpse of Yuuri. And he understood. Yuuri would surpass the wildest dreams his coach could have. He was determined to prove everyone wrong. To show the world that he deserved Viktor’s attention. Deserved to have him as a coach. And Viktor’s eyes went damp as he imagined himself answering Yuuri’s message. Viktor wanted to tell him that he knew Yuuri was special. He knew he would not love anybody, not as much as this. 

Yuuri wanted to prove he was worthy, despite all the negative comments his coach’s former adversaries had said. And he did.

Viktor wondered how the quadruple toe loop would go, considering the colossal amount of energy Yuuri gave before, despite knowing the extent of Yuuri’s stamina. 

“You told me to trust you Yuuri, and I do. I have faith that you will prove them wrong” whispered Viktor, eyeing apprehensively his love. “Show them, show the world who you are. Show them the new Yuuri, the one I fell in love with.”

All of Viktor’s hopes were fulfilled by the incredible dance. No matter how Yuuri would end his performance, Viktor would be more than satisfied, but confusion veiled his eyes as he noticed Yuuri was not going for the planned quadruple toe loop. Moments later, Yuuri was twirling in the air under Viktor’s wide-open mouth. 

“Quadruple flip!” bursted out the commentator as the crowd, before gasping, was now cheering louder than ever.

Though Yuuri had toppled on the floor, he had gotten up, never leaving the music dangling alone. His coach was shocked in awe. Viktor's mouth was still open of surprise and all sounds were muted for an instant. This flip was his signature move, but even he had never dared to place it at the end of the choreography, were fatigue would be at its peak.

Viktor, barely recovered from his surprise, could now embrace the little something that was bothering him before. Yuuri would be on that podium and no one could ever say again that he didn’t deserve Viktor. His coach was flabbergasted, but wanted to surprise Yuuri in return. At all costs.

The music faded and Yuuri was now standing still on the ice, his arm gently stretched, pointed towards his coach. Viktor now had his idea. He started running, circling the rink to reach the gate by which Yuuri would exit.

Extatic, the Japanese glided towards Viktor.

“Viktor, see that? I did great!’’

The said Viktor brushed his hair out of his face and looked at Yuuri with his indecipherable eyes. He new exactly what he needed to do to astonish his love. As Yuuri got closer, Viktor leaped onto him, pulling them both down as he reached for Yuuri’s lips.

They were hot and soft and they tasted something akin to katsudon.

The crowd couldn’t contain itself and went wild, gasping, cheering, crying and stomping. As the pair touched the ice, Viktor hugged the other man and answered his unasked question. 

“I wanted to surprise you more than you’ve surprised me. This was the only thing I could think of.’’ And as he spoke, Yuuri’s disbelieving look turned into a loving gaze, filling them both with an overwhelming warmth that would heat both their dreams and passion.

Yuuri spoke in a soft voice, tight with emotion. “It worked.’’


End file.
